


Flushed

by emziewrites



Series: Night [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, more slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: They take Night to the vet, but perhaps Noctis and Prompto should be getting their heart's checked out too.





	Flushed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to finish this part off for ages but work and games are ruling my life as of late... 
> 
> But anyways if things go my way, the next chapter will involve Ignis and how he deals with Night's presence in Noct's apartment uwu~

Noctis watched fondly as Night slept deeply against Prompto’s chest, her little belly rising and falling with each breath as her whole body shifting up and down as Prompto breathed in and out. It was a trait of Prompto’s, sleeping spread out like a starfish, blankets kicked away and only the softest of sounds leaving him, not snoring, just breathing deeply. Sometimes he sighed or whined in his sleep, once when he'd slept over Noctis had been woken by Prompto flailing, nightmare clutching at him. This morning, Noctis had only woken to visit the bathroom and returned to realise that Night hadn’t moved at all since settling upon the blond. White light tried to make it’s way through the curtains, telling Noctis without having to look at a clock that it was only just morning and there was still time to sleep before the vet appointment Ignis had made.  

 

Carefully, not wanting to wake Prompto, Noctis reached over him and stroked down the kitten's back. A soft purr thrummed from her chest and he smiled as she stretched her front legs out, lips parting in a wide mouthed yawn that became a quiet mewl. “Hey Night.” He greeted in a whisper, blue eyes fixing upon him, head tilting all the way back to do so. She mewled at him again and bumped her head against his palm as he lowered it over her, stroking her body over and over, purrs increasing in volume.

 

“Hmm... Noct? Whatcha doin’?” 

 

Noctis opened his eyes, yellow light cast across the living room, Night was gone and his arm was resting across Prompto’s middle, the blond’s hand upon his wrist, his head resting on Prompto’s left arm. He sat up in a groggy hurry, blinking away sleep faster than he ever wanted to. Prompto’s light eyes were watching him, hooded and only just awake as he blinked blearily, waiting for the response without any kind of urgency. “U-uh, I was patting Night and... I must have fallen asleep, sorry”

 

“Nah, it’s cool." Prompto assured him, shrugging off the situation without a thought, stretching arms above his head, shirt riding up from his lower stomach, a slither of his yellow underwear reminding Noctis of the sight he'd seen the previous day. He sighed out of a yawn and scratched his stomach, the shirt rising more and more, exposing more of his pale abdomen. Noctis couldn't help but stare, counting the little freckles that dotted the skin. This was bad. “So, what time did we have to take Night to the vet?” Prompto asked.

 

“Oh.” Noctis mumbled as he broke from his trance. His phone was buried somewhere in the tossed blankets and it took some digging to retrieve it. “In an hour.” He confirmed, looking at the screen. It was nearly eleven in the morning. 

 

Prompto yawned again. “Good thing Ignis made the appointment late.”

 

Nodding, Noctis began making his way off the inflated mattress. “I’ve gotta shower.” He informed his friend as he rushed for the bathroom. 

 

And almost tripped over the kitten, that stared at him wide eyed, litter freshly used. 

 

“Ugh... thanks Night.” He mumbled and made a note to tend to that before he showered. With a gentle foot, he shifted the kitten out of the bathroom and shut the door.

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

Prompto’s face was hot, boiling, flushed beyond belief. The toilet flushed and then the shower began to run and he had to fight not to imagine Noctis naked at that moment. He’d woken up, feeling the weight upon his waist and had reached up to stroke Night’s fur when he realised... it wasn’t Night at all. Noctis had been sleeping against him, warm and comfortable, breathing against the skin where Prompto’s shirt sleeve had bunched and didn’t cover, his arm draped over him. It had felt so intimate. Too intimate. Willing the tightness in his chest and  _elsewhere_  to settle, he stumbled off the mattress – that they’d inflated in the living room and evidently crashed on – and searched for the left over pizza in the fridge. He munched on a slice cold as he watched two slices heat in the microwave, Night mewling at his feet as he ate, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

 

“Is that left over pizza?” Noctis asked, appearing before Prompto even heard the shower stop. He wore black jeans, a deep blue shirt and a black hoodie, unzipped, his hair almost dripping wet.

 

“Oh, yeah. There’s more in the fridge if you want it.” Prompto told him, putting his pizza aside to get the box out of the fridge himself. When he turned back, Noctis had picked up the last slice from his plate, half eaten, and took a bite. “Oi!” He exclaimed.

 

Noctis grinned cheekily in response, knowing full well that he was a pest. He offered no apology and watched as Prompto put the last three slices onto another plate and put it on to heat. 

 

“I’m taking a bite, by the way.” Prompto told him, and then devoured the last of his slice to prevent Noctis from eating it.

 

When Noctis’s pizza was heated, the Prince took the plate out and blew on the pizza to cool it enough to touch, then that tell-tale grin appeared on his face again as he held a piece up to Prompto’s face, cheese hanging off the edges. 

 

Prompto stared at it, then at Noctis, frowning. “What?”

 

“You wanted a bite, right?” Noctis reminded him. “Take one.” He urged, inching the slice closer to the blond’s lips.

 

His lips curled in, his teeth catching on them before he opened his mouth and took a healthy bite of the pizza, his cheeks flushing all the while. Noctis was making this too hard. “T-thanks.” He mumbled, covering his mouth to hide his full mouth. “I’m just gonna get changed.” He announced and grabbed his bag to flee into the Prince’s bedroom. 

 

Door shut, heart pounding, Prompto leaned against the wood with a hand over his chest, dropping his bag on the ground. This was getting way, _way_ outta hand. He had to control his hormones before they drove him crazy.

 

That, or Noctis noticed.

 

Prompto wasn’t sure which was worse.

 

 

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

 

 

Prompto bit his bottom lip as the vet looked over the kitten, her hands gentle on the little feline as she poked and probed, checking gums, teeth, paws and even feeling around her small belly. “She seems to be in good health for the most part, considering the environment you found her in.” The vet commented. “But I’ll need to get a blood sample to make sure there isn’t any disease or worms in her system.” Prompto saw Noctis nodding beside him, but he was too nervous to respond in any way. He watched as Noctis helped hold the kitten still as her temperature was taken, blood drawn and a shot given. All the while she mewled in pain and Noctis chuckled at her indignant hiss of contempt, and then Prompto finally breathed a sigh of relief as the kitten climbed up into Noctis’s arms, eyes wide and distrustful. “This won’t take a few minutes, I’ll be right back.” The vet told them and left the consultation room, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Prompto seriously, you need to calm down, buddy.” Noctis stated, patting Prompto on the shoulder. “Look, Night’s just fine. And it's for her own good anyway. You said so yourself.”

 

“It’s not that.” Prompto mumbled. His eyes stayed on Night who was purring in distress against Noctis’s chest, her attention captured by the string of Noctis’s hoodie, clawing at it with kitten playfulness. “What if she’s got something that we can’t fix?”

 

Resting a hand on Prompto’s arm, Noctis waited until bright blue eyes met his. “Don’t think about it that way.” He said firmly. “I think we can both agree that Night’s a real trooper. Whatever challenges she might face, she can overcome them. Just like the two of us.”

 

Head tilting, Prompto frowned. “Eh?”

 

Before Noctis could reply, the vet returned, a smile upon her face and an announcement that the primary tests had been clear and would get back to them about more intensive testing to be done over the coming weeks. She wished them good luck, Noctis paid for the bill – which Prompto tried to protest but was shot down by a firm stare and Noctis handing the kitten over to distract the blond – and they made their way back to Noctis’s apartment. 

 

“You know, you can’t pay for everything.” Prompto said with a pout, cat toy in his hand, Night leaping for the fish attached to the string dangling from it. They’d been like this for a good hour, playing with the kitten who seemed to have her boundless energy back, Prompto sitting cross legged on the floor and Noctis lying upon his stomach, hands folded under his chin. It was nice and comfortable. Prompto didn’t want to go home.

 

“Sure I can.” Noctis replied simply.

 

A whine left Prompto’s throat and Noctis raised his eyes to see the pout on his friend's lips was deeper and so cute he had to glance away. “But... It feels unfair. I haven’t paid for anything.” 

 

“Technically,” Noctis began, “I haven’t paid for anything either. Dad’s given me a card to use whenever I need to pay for something that my part-time income can’t cover.” He explained. “So...”

 

“Your dad’s money? That’s what we’ve been using?” Prompto demanded, his eyes wide with horror.

 

“Well, it’s mine if I need it. And I decided Night needed it.” Noctis reasoned, but he didn’t want Prompto to freak out about it anymore. “If it means so much to you we can talk about splitting costs. I mean the things she’ll need most are food and litter so – ”

 

“I’ll pay for that stuff.” Prompto interrupted. “She’ll be living here so it’s only fair that I pay for her food and litter.”

 

Noctis was nodding, though he was concerned. Prompto only had a small income as well, his housing provided by parents who weren’t around to give him extra pocket money. It was never mentioned or brought up in conversation, but Noctis knew his friend had it rough. But, Prompto wanted to have a responsibility to Night and if providing her with only a few of her needs would satisfy that, then Noctis couldn’t say no. “If you’re sure...” 

 

A firm nod and Prompto was smiling again. “I am.”

 

 

 

Prompto had dozed off against the lounge, Night cradled in his relaxed arm, the kitten stretched out without a care, head twisted upside down. At first, Noctis hadn’t noticed, immersed in a game after Prompto insisted he was fine just watching, so when he turned back to make a comment about the cool ass move he’d just pulled off, his face fell slightly. But an adoring smile soon formed.

 

For a second time in one day he was graced with Prompto’s slumbering face and he paused the game to scoot closer to his sleeping friend, their crossed knees only just touching. Blond hair fell over Prompto’s face and Noctis used two fingers to brush it away, admiring the constellation of freckles that decorated his friend’s cheeks. He’d always loved the little sun-kissed marks, a treasured feature of Prompto’s lively face. It was daring perhaps, that he reached out to brush his fingers across the soft skin of Prompto’s cheek, but the blond didn’t even stir. Braver, Noctis leaned in closer to watch with careful eyes as he brushed his fingertip across Prompto’s pale eyelashes, fascinated by the lightness he hadn’t seen on any other person.  

 

“Nnnmm.. Noct?”

 

Noctis hadn’t realised how far he had leaned in, so close all he could see was Prompto’s face, the stunned expression, the rise of a flush on dotted cheeks. There was no excuse that could explain away what he was doing, why he was so close, without it being weird. So… he told the truth. “Y-your eyelashes are really nice.” He muttered, unable to help how his head tilted slightly. Closer.

 

The eyelashes in question fluttered as Prompto blinked rapidly, stunned by the statement. “Uh – I… thank you?” Prompto whispered, eyes hooded, gaze fixed upon Noctis’s mouth.

 

Lips touched briefly, a slight, fragile brush of skin on skin that Noctis immediately backed away from with his face growing warm. He had to have been in a daze. Kissing Prompto hadn’t been the plan, not at all and he could see how Prompto stared, eye wide as lips trembling. _What have I done…_

 

“I-I should go.” Prompto announced, placing Night down on the nearest lounge, the exhausted kitten curling up like she hadn’t been relocated. He was on his feet so fast Noctis didn’t have a chance to try and apologise. Whatever survival techniques Prompto had, he used every one of them in those moments of grabbing everything that was his and shoving it all into his bag.

 

“Wait, Prom.” Noctis realised. “Ignis hasn’t come back with your uniform yet.”

 

“I’ll just get it later or something.” Prompto replied without even looking at Noctis.

 

“Prom.” Noctis said again, following Prompto as his friend put his shoes on and made to open the door.

 

A shake of the head and Prompto spoke dismissively again. “It’s fine, really. It’s just a uniform.”

 

“No, Prom, please just look at me for a sec.”

 

There was so much reluctance in Prompto’s actions that followed, Noctis felt like his world was crashing around him. Prompto was his best friend. If he scared him away… Noctis didn’t want to even imagine. Didn’t want to think about being alone again.

 

The long pause drawn out by Noctis’s inability to find words when he was nervous, did nothing to help Prompto’s skittish need to escape. Nonetheless, Noctis had to get it off his chest, lest he be drawn made. “I-I’m sorry.”

 

Prompto shrugged, a small gesture to show it was rolling off his back. “Don’t sweat it.”

 

But Noctis would sweat it. He’s kissed his best friend, if only just.

 

“Are you sure you have to leave now? Ignis should be here soon so he could give you a lift home if you – ”

 

“Nah, it’s okay, dude. I think I’ve taken enough favours for one weekend.” Prompto said with a grin. “Thanks anyways.”

 

Noctis reached out, catching Prompto’s elbow before he could get away. “Prom. You’re not taking favours when they’re offered, okay?” He said. “You’re my best friend.” Eyebrows were knitted together in an uncertain expression when Prompto raised his head to meet his gaze. “Okay?”

 

Sniffing, Prompto forced a smile back into his lips and Noctis could feel the reluctance behind the expression. “Y-yeah, okay.”

 

He squeezed Prompto’s arm and then released it. “Go on, get going before it’s too dark.”

 

Prompto scoffed and Noctis was relieved to see his best friend’s face break into a genuine smile. “Sure,  _Mum_.” He mocked and snickered as he rushed towards the elevator, waving as he went. “See you on Monday, Noct! Don’t let Night die!”

 


End file.
